fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo
|name = Diablo |kanji = |romaji = |alias = Joker (ジョーカー, Jōkā) Tempest (嵐, Arashi lit. Violent Storm) |race = |birthday = Unknown |gender = Male |age = 400+ (Mentally) 28 (Physically) |height = 195 cm (6'5") |weight = N/A |eyes = Forest Green |hair = Dark Blue |blood type = N/A |affiliation = Tartaros |previous affiliation = N/A |mark location = Back (Concealed) |occupation = Dark Mage |previous occupation = N/A |team = Seilah Squad |previous team = N/A |partner = N/A |previous partner = N/A |base of operations = Cube II |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = N/A |alignment = Chaotic Evil |counterpart = N/A |magic = Arc of Time Gravity Magic |curse = Space |weapons = Magic Umbrella Magic Hat |image gallery = }} Diablo (ディアブロ, Diaburo) is a who seeming came out of nowhere and became a prominent member of the Tartaros guild, being apart of the Seilah Squad. He have earned the alias Joker (ジョーカー, Jōkā) for his sense of humor and fond of joking. Diablo oftens travels throughout Fiore and spectated many battles under the name Tempest (嵐, Arashi lit. Violent Storm). Appearance Diablo has dark blue hair and forest green eyes. He is also very tall, having a height of 195 cm (6'5"). He is usually seen in an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. At times, he wears white dress pants and black shoes, instead of the jester pants and pointed shoes. However, when activating his Demon form, Diablo turns into a massive, demon-like monster, with dark blue skin, a tail resembling a cobra, and horns of a mountain goat. Its main weapon is an equally massive Zanbato sword, and appears with a piercing, glowing, blue color. Personality Diablo is a humorous, yet mysterious person. He likes to be the type of guy who entertains others by telling jokes, although it isn't very effective. The most jokes he ever make is about himself, which is why it make him seems mysterious and suspicious, like he's hiding something. Diablo often make himself look weak and useless to others, acting in a goofy and comical way. He is very strategic like a chess player, always being observant. He frequently observes the growing conflict between his comrades with delight, though he does not wish to see his friends get killed. He enjoys chaos and destruction, as he stated that he was a true hell-lover and also stated that the battlefield is just a playground to him. Diablo is a gambler, finding an opportunity to make a deal whenever he can to trick his victims. History Synopsis Abilities Demon Physiology Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Curse and Magic Space Space (空間, スペース, Kūkan): A Curse that involves manipulation of space. Space allows the user to manipulate the space between or from inside an object. Space can also be used to push a target, by expanding the space in front of it. Improper control of the Curse can lead to death (i.e., crushing by decreasing space around the target). The user can also move objects with the hands by continuously manipulating the space around the target. Turning the ability on the user's self, they are able to make themselves, as well as other people, float in midair using the space beneath them. The user can also imprison the target by decreasing the space around it. If such space is decreased to the fullest, the imprisoned target will be crushed and disappear instantly but the process takes time and energy. The user can also imprison and crush projectile attacks. However, instead of controlling space around the projectile or even the attack's origin, he/she can simply expand space around him/her to bounce them off. Increasing space around the body also has another use; he/she can even increase the weight of physical attacks but evasiveness and agility will weaken. As the space around him/her expands, the more his/her weight increases. *'Singularity' (特異性 Tokuisei): Manipulating space, Diablo causes targets to be pushed into one limited area. This area gets smaller as time goes on, crushing targets occupying it. Infinite distortion may occur inside as he wishes to. A serious concentration of energy must be done in order to use the Spell in success. Arc of Time Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A form of Lost Magic that involves the usage of time as a means of combat. When the user first begins using their magic, their entire body enters a new form: a form that can actually reach out beyond the fabric of time through the flow of Eternano that is all around the world. This allows anyone to actually reach out and alter it through any direction in which a certain thing took in the past, be it regrowing a tree that was originally in the spot where it was or having one object multiple into many when it was produce. In some cases, This magic has been seen to have various implications that focus on altering the time of that object only while inputting their own modified form that the person enters when they use the magic. By altering the course of a set action through one's spells, this allows for many different forms of combat related attacks that can often focus on any form of past, present, and future forms. It has been shown that this form of magic is able to affect various inanimate objects and few living objects such as trees, however it has been shown that any kind of attempted aging is only effected by those parts, meaning non-sentient and sentient beings are unaffected by the magic's alterations. It has also been seen that the magic has the power to even alter an entire area's time flow, allowing for a reversal of time, but usings the user's own time line as a source of power, resulting in the user giving up their own age in order to change the course of time even for a few seconds. *'Rewind': Diablo can use his magic to reverse time to a certain point in time. Usually he uses this spell to show mercy to his victims. Gravity Magic Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): A Caster Type Magic in which its users can control gravity, by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around them. This Magic is strong enough to crush the ground, people, and even other Magic. The users can also use this magic to suspend other people and objects in midair, or fire the Magical energy as a concentrated beam at the target. *' ' (落ちろ Ochiro): Diablo increases the gravity around one area. This causes great damage to the targeted place, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, and makes it difficult for anyone within it aside from Diablo to move or even stand. Most individuals get smashed to the ground and held there by the force of such spell. Fall can also affect magical attacks, nullifying them by sending them down to the ground. *' ' (超重力球, ブラックホール, Burakku Hōru): Diablo extends his arms forwards before himself and before closing his palms together. This prompts a dark orb to appear in front of him, which creates a gravitational field around itself, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger. Such orb possesses immense attraction force, and is thus capable of attracting everything in a wide area towards itself, subsequently sucking it up. Trivia *His human form is Mephisto Pheles from the Ao no Exorcist series and his Demon form is The Gleam Eyes from the Sword Art Online series. *Diablo is Spanish for devil. Category:Under Construction Category:Etherious Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Demon Category:Dark Mage Category:Wanderer Category:Fairy Tail: Vengeance